1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a vehicle seat, and, more particularly, to a so-called loose-cushion seat having a gorgeous and decorative cushion member fixedly placed thereon so as to provide better touch or improve in appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle seat of this type is gorgeous in appearance and of high commercial value because a Japanese-cushion-like cushion member is placed on the seat, while such seat is disadvantageous in that it requires increased number of man-hour in manufacturing. For example, a conventional seat of this type as shown in FIG. 1(A) comprises a main pad (10), and a sub-pad (11) covered with a top member (12) and placed onto the main pad (10). In particular, the sub-pad (11) is fixed to the main pad (10) in such a manner that a hang cloth sewn to the end of a gore portion (12a) of the top member (12) is inserted through a groove (10a) formed in the main pad (10) and is then fixed by an S spring (14) extending across a frame (13) or the like. In this figure, reference numerals (15)(15) designate decorative buttons, respectively.
In another conventional seat as shown in FIG. 1(B), a cover (16) including a sub-pad (11') therein is placed over a main pad (10'), and then the ends of the cover (16) are fixedly secured to fixing members such as a frame (13) and the like. In such cover (16), the sub-pad (11') is enclosed by a top member (12') and a back cloth (12a'), and the end of a gore (12c') is secured through a small gore (12b') by a hog ring to fixing members such as a frame (13) and the like.
Accordingly, since the hang cloth is inserted through the groove (10a) of the main pad (10) and is then hung onto the S spring (14) located below the main pad (10), the first conventional seat shown in FIG. 1(A) is disadvantageous in that it requires the increased number of man-hour in assembling and also much labor in sewing, resulting in a poor working efficiency. Also, the second conventional seat in FIG. 1(B) is disadvantageous in that it provides a poor efficiency in sewing operation, since the sub-pad (11') must be enclosed by the top member (12'), back cloth (12a') and the like.